<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] To Grow Old Alongside You by Afoolforatook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186470">[Podfic] To Grow Old Alongside You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook'>Afoolforatook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairgame Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 2 Domestic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, fair game, fairgameweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing you can be absolutely sure of, is that Qrow Branwen will never take the simple act of watching the man he loves grow old for granted.</p><p>Or, Qrow loves Grey-haired!Clover just as much as we do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairgame Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] To Grow Old Alongside You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186401">To Grow Old Alongside You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook">Afoolforatook</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick recording on my iphone notes app.<br/>Happy Fairgameweek y'all!!</p><p>A bonus fun game: spot the times Farley's accent slips out (hint- gerunds)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/farley-141208444">Farley - Afoolforatook</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/farley-141208444/podfic-to-grow-old-alongside-you/s-RXLqm">[Podfic] To Grow Old Alongside You</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>